The Lightning flash of Remnant
by Optimus Prime 1810
Summary: What if there was another company to rival the schnee dust company but without the questionable methods used? what if Ruby Yang and Weiss had a cousin who would one day run that company? what if her parents died because someone put a hit out on her family? Well i will tell you heres what you have Asuna N. Uzumaki is pissed and she want the head of the idiot who ordered it.
1. Chapter 1

**The lightning flash of Remnant**

**Chapter 1: Introductions!**

Hello everyone, I guess you are wondering just what this is about? Let me explain so, you would understand just what is going on around you and the way things have worked in this world and I had to learn everything about it on my own because; I lost my family when I was nine years old. Growing up as I did back in atlas meant that I had few friends even fewer who wanted to be my friend for me and not the status that my family name could give them oh, that's right let me introduce myself properly my name is Asuna Natsumi Uzumaki daughter of Minato namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki I am the heiress to Uzu dust and arms industries. We are as I have been told related to the Schnee cousins in fact I also, learned from dad that we were related to one Taiyang Xiao long on his side that meant I had three cousins all my age well except maybe yang who is older than the three of us.

Life for me was perfect or as perfect as it could be with busy parents, I was content to be able to see my cousins and play with them when I was younger so, mom and dad scheduled trips to vale and castle white a lot for me to play with ruby and Weiss. The one thing that I forgot to mention with my semblance is that it has three distinct parts, the first is the seals like the glyphs of the shnee, the second is my sword skills or simply named sword art online, and the last is my speed because; of these factors I believe things will begin to get interesting and probably worse before they got better for me.

The list of tragedies of my life starts during a late Thursday night dinner where things went from good to bad all because; of one group a single entity known as the white fang, but something has eluded me since that night why would the white fang target my family? Even if they hated humans they wouldn't have murdered innocents or so, I had thought to see the Grimm masked face of the white wearing Faunus just as mom grabbed my arm dragging me through the house to the escape pods although, something told me that I wouldn't be seeing mama or papa anymore. I could hear the fighting going on upstairs swords striking each other as well as gun shots I was eight! I shouldn't be about to lose my parents! We never bothered nobody so, why was this happening to me?! Why was I about to be sent blasting off in an escape pod that could only fit one why couldn't mama and papa come with me?

All this was going through my head in a matter of seconds as I beat on the pods glass wailing my own voice hitting me again and again doing nothing but, giving me a headache as I stopped hitting the glass I mouthed the words hoping she would knowing she wouldn't, yet I tried anyway.

"Come with me mama please" I screamed knowing she couldn't hear me.

She shook her head no and I saw her mouth three words I would never hear either of my parents say again

'_I love you my little yuuki please Asuna live on and remember we__'__ll always be with you__'_

I cried as the pod lifted off and out of the chute that my parents had put into the house for contingencies like tonight my name is Asuna N. Yuuki a name I knew that one day I would have to use to hide myself from my parent's killers. My last image of my mother was her turning toward the door of the escape pods room and fighting knowing she would die an image that would forever haunt my dreams that, and the red slanted paw mark that denoted the white fang. I could do nothing as the pod put me to sleep as it flew across the ocean toward the small island of patch where my uncle tai and his two daughters lived as opposed to my mother's brother Jacques schnee and castle white in atlas.

I would be safe or relatively safe with uncle tai, ruby, and yang it was better than going to mom's brother and often I got along better with ruby and yang than I did with Weiss not for lack of trying but, we could never truly click as much as we had in common because; we were never truly friends. We had different views on how things should be done though, we always did what was best for each other as we could during the times, we would practice with our rapiers the duels we had caused nothing but sure-fire destruction. Anytime her myrnaster faced off with my lambient light the sword skills I employ would almost always trump her dust spells and my speed would out strip hers even when she is using her glyphs so, I tried to help her increase her speed anyway I could well short of giving her the gravity and resistance seals that I always wore.

I don't know how long I slept nor do I know how long it was before I was woken by the jarring of the landing that the escape pod went through I just knew that I was now on patch in the kingdom of vale the only question is who would find me though, as I am pretty sure that uncle tai saw the pod with my families symbol and if he did then so too did uncle qrow and possibly aunt raven. This made me angry a lot of things have just torn my life to shreds yet unlike Weiss and uncle Jacques I do not hate the faunas in general I only hate those of the white fang even if you were once a member I can give you a chance but, you must prove you're not like the rest of the bastards that killed my family.

It wasn't much longer before I felt the aura signatures of aunt raven, uncle tai, and uncle qrow though, I was told not too long ago that aunt summer had died during a mission and I knew then I needed to become stronger because; nothing would take my family from me as it did today. I looked out of the pods window knowing I would have to get out of here soon or I would run out of oxygen I began to coat my hand in aura first to protect the limb from damage and the second to charge up a linear strike that would send the pods door flying from the escape pod so, I did what I had to get free.

There wasn't much oxygen left in the pod I had used up most if not all of it long before mama sent me towards patch and it took even longer for the pod to activate the hibernation software so, I didn't have much time it had to be now because; if not I would die. The attack had charged completely, and I struck the door just as aunt raven arrived sending the door flying from the escape pod and into the nearest tree which happened to pass aunt ravens head just as she made it to me I had started pulling myself out of the escape pod only to fall over my legs trembling from both the landing and the flight.

I could hear my name being called and see if barely a vague figure reaching out to help me up but, the world would not stop spinning long enough for me to get a complete grip over what it is in front of me or more who it is all I can see is a blurry black and red figure with a nodachi on their hip and I knew only one person who had that type of sword. Realizing where I was now, I could do nothing but, scream to high heavens it hurt so, much that I could barely breathe I had begun to hyperventilate when I was tugged into an embrace.

"shhhh let it out little yuuki its alright" aunt raven said, as she rubbed my back as my fist pounded against her chest.

I could feel when uncle tai and uncle qrow arrived but, I didn't turn to face them keeping my head buried in my aunt's breast as I cried so, I had no idea how long it was I had sat there in her embrace nor that I had fallen asleep because; when I woke up we weren't in the field with the escape pod. Looking around I noticed that I was in the room that uncle tai had given me when my parents and I visited…. I stopped cold I could feel myself shaking so, I brought my knees to my chest as I finished the thought I had not wanted to finish _'__mama and papa th-there gone__'_I screamed only two words leaving my mouth over and over.

"Mama! Papa!" I yelled in anguish, as a multitude of feet running up the stairs at my scream.

It wasn't long before both uncle tai and uncle qrow flew into the room aunt raven barging passed them as I continued to scream for my parents it had to be a dream they can't be gone I wanted to yell but, all that came out was me calling for them to come back. It wasn't long before I hyperventilated seconds after I began to thrash around in a full out panic attack seconds later, I was being held close by aunt raven as she whispered words in my ear were, they caring. I believe that they were and so it wasn't for long that the panic attack lasted looking around at the others in the room with me I could see looks of pity in their eyes and I hated it!

Standing from the bed and grabbing my outfit that I had on before when I landed it looked as if it had been cleaned, I walked over to the bathroom on my way out I grabbed lambient light and spoke.

"I don't need your pity" I said, as I slammed my room door on them, I could see a glint in aunt raven's eyes as I left.

I turned to see ruby and yang in front of me both seeming to want to say or do something for a while, the silence around us had begun to get unbearable so, I walked toward both younger girls and poked them both in the forehead with my index and middle fingers I smiled slightly as I walked passed them and into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower was hot as it cascaded down my nude form and I couldn't, help but be grateful for the calming effects it had on me regarding both my sadness and my anger seeing yang and ruby again also, helped me think clearly about my situation.

My parents were dead do to someone ordering the hit on my family and the ones responsible are the white fang though, the only one in the house to truly have any information on the group was here at uncle tai's place and I knew for a fact that aunt raven wouldn't give up what information she has without something in return she was just as shrewd as mother said she would be. But, I know that if anyone could help me finish my training in the sword as well as how to incorporate the different types of dust blades into lambient lights sheathe it would be aunt raven because; she herself used dust blades for her nodachi so, I could learn from her and likely so could yang.

It came as no surprise to me when aunt raven entered the bathroom with yang and ruby while I was in the shower something that never really bothered me seeing as I was comfortable with my body and knew not much could dissuade me of that notion because; of that I stepped from the shower and just toweled off. Looking at the three of them all I could do was smile slightly as out of all of us only yang had her mother remaining while ruby and yang both had uncle tai still so, I just smile and try to bare it as I know that uncle tai would be going for their bodies within the next few days because; we had to prepare for their funerals.

This was something that I knew I would have to face but, the one question is would Weiss show up and help me through my grieving as yang and ruby have or would she leave me to my own devices to please uncle Jacques? It didn't matter anymore I would deal with Weiss at beacon should she choose to go there to further her hunter training that said I continued to learn the sword under aunt raven as well as learning how to use shotgun gauntlets like yang and a scythe like ruby I wanted no I _needed _to be ready. Finishing my shower, I quickly got dressed and went outside to see aunt raven in front of the house with her blade drawn looking at me with a small smirk she spoke to me.

"I know what you want to do, and I will help you and even help yang as I know she'll be good with a sword just like I am then I'll see if tai and qrow will take over for your other training." She said, with a smirk.

I couldn't help it I smirked back because; she agreed to help me with my sword play and I knew that qrow and uncle tai wouldn't leave my cousins behind. This makes things all the easier and it lets me relax knowing that they would be able to fight for themselves as well as each other though when not if but when I see Weiss again she's going to be in so much pain that she'll wonder for weeks just why she got the treatment that she did.

The fact that it now fell to me to run my parents company was not lost on me nor was the fact that we were in direct competition with Jaquez and the schnee dust company this then gave me an unpleasant thought so, god I hope that I am wrong. There is a distinct possibility that I could be wrong but, what if I am not what if Jaquez really did do what I think he did? If so then why would you put a hit out on your own sister and her family were you really that worried that we could put you out of business without using your questionable methods uncle only time would tell and now it was time to wait and see just what this would bring about in the long run I could only hope that I am wrong about my suspicions and the only way to know would be to have uncle qrow go over there and hack into their mainframe and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The lightning Flash of Remnant**

**Chapter 2: Asuna's Decision Qrow's Investigation pt. 1**

**~Qrow~**

I could sit here and tell you that I knew this was coming I could even tell you how I knew something was wrong what I could not tell you is where it went wrong at so, the first thing I wondered is why would minato and Kushina send Asuna to patch using the only escape pod they have let alone why did they not come with her? I could see the anger in Tai yang but I could also, see his need to make sure Asuna was safe at home with Ruby and Yang first summer and now them it was beginning to be too much though the only one of us not to lose their shit at seeing that pod had been raven its likely she felt something was wrong and we were soon to find out what. I could do nothing but watch as Raven helped console a distraught Asuna as the girl cried her eyes out as well as avert the panic attack that we all saw coming because; of this now certain responsibility would be thrust upon her.

We all took turns in watching Asuna as she tosses and turned in her sleep over the last few days before she finally woke up I could tell the difference in her from the time she was here with her parents and now, her innocence was gone and it is likely all because; of a business rivalry. I watched her as she left to shower with Raven and the girls following before turning to look at Tai his eyes were shadowed by his hair and I could tell he was grieving for his brother as well as for his niece who could not, and would no longer wallow in her own despair we could both tell that she would turn her despair into something that would make her parents proud but right now we had a job to do the kingdom of Atlas was where we needed to be to retrieve their bodies and bring them back for a proper burial.

I knew this would be hard for her hell we all did but this was something that needed to be done in fact we would lay them to rest right next to summer in hopes that they would all be watching over us and as I packed for the flight to atlas I took the time to decide if I would look into who put the hit out on Minato and Kushina I just hope it wasn't Jacquez because; if it was then Asuna would be on the war path and any schnee coming near her from now on would be in for the fight of their natural born lives. Then there is the fact that Kushina was related to Jacquez and by that extension so are we but I don't think it would matter much after what has happened all I knew for sure was that we needed to get to Atlas and make sure things were done smoothly so, that Asuna would have little to worry about in the way of funeral arrangements as Tai and I left the house we could see Raven Coaching Yang and Ruby with practice swords while Asuna went somewhere to practice on her own.

From the look on her face she was going to practice something she had been working on with Kushina before the attack happened and was close to finishing it but she couldn't due to the circumstances that placed her in harm's way so, it wasn't a stretch to see just what she might do because; it was something they would all do in that particular time I guess we were different that way.

***Tai Yang***

My brother is dead, and no one can tell me what happened or who did it? I won't force Asuna to answer that question because; she's the only link I have left of my brother and she just lost both her mother and father now we have to go and retrieve their bodies in order to lay them to rest next to Qrow's wife Summer our only consolation is that their daughter my niece made it out safe but she wasn't complete. We all could see that we just would not mention it around her for fear she might relapse I could also, tell that she hated the pity looks we kept giving her and it likely did nothing more than almost hate us the only one here who could probably understand what it is like to lose a parent is ruby.

Then again she was barely three years old when summer had died but, still she knew what it was like so maybe she could help her cousin through the pain she was going through not completely mind you but she could still help so, it would be worth a shot even if it were a shot in the dark because; no one really knows other than those two. Someone once said that the more things changed the more, they stay the same maybe one day the girls would find their peace and even then I hope that they never have to go through the pain of losing someone else close to them again because; I have the distinct feeling that it would not be for the better and that they may just go off the deep end.

It wasn't long before qrow came out of the house with both of our bags as I stood and watched my niece practice with Raven noticing what he had in his hands I could only think that we would be going to atlas to collect the bodies of my brother and sister in law as well as having a word with Jacquez in hopes of finding out just what he knows of the his that had been placed on the two as well as who ordered it. I knew for a fact though that he would try his best to stop me from snooping into the matter but he didn't know that qrow was coming with me nor did he know that Asuna was alive and well because; now not only does asuna despise the faunas of the white fang she hates anything and anyone Schnee related.

That then brings back the million-lien question as to who would want to of the more pro faunae's supporter's dead and why? It also, has me wondering just what they had to gain by the murder of minato and Kushina was it for money or power maybe; even recognition but who could do something like that? I know for a fact that these questions are flowing through my niece's head as I watch her spar with her aunt rapier against nodachi. I stood with qrow for a few more minutes watching the battle as it intrigued me and I couldn't help but notice that every time she would begin a sequence for a move it would blow up in her face though, I was still proud of my niece and knew that my brother would be as well though I also, knew she wouldn't stick around without some kind of encouragement and could only hope Ruby and Yang would be enough to convince her this is where she belonged looking to qrow I spoke as I turned to walk away.

"Lets go the longer we take the less likely the chance she'll stay and I have a feeling that Rae will follow her if not to help then to at least guide her in finding the peace I know she seeks maybe it'll be good for all of the girls." I said, I could see qrow in my peripheral vision nodding even though he would hate to see her leave he knew this was something Ruby would need.

**~Raven 3****rd**** person~**

I could hear Tai talking to qrow as I battled with Asuna and couldn't agree more with his statement that Ruby and Asuna would need to journey away from patch in order to find the peace that they search for and maybe even the closure that they need I also, had a feeling that Asuna would leave out on her own if she could pull it off make no mistake I know that my niece has been making such preparations because; I followed her as she made them and made some of my own. Knowing that Asuna has been taught to ride a motorcycle before by Kushina I would only have to teach Yang and Ruby and then knowing their choices of clothing I would then have to get the bikes in matching colors lucky me I can just use the reverse of colors for what Asuna has on her bike for Ruby as for me maybe, a redder and dark brown.

The look on Tai and Qrow's faces when I told them about the preparations that Asuna had been making was priceless the fact that I told them of the preparations that I had made in order for the girls and I to go with her really had them looking lost so much so that I couldn't help laughing my ass off at the looks the two shared. There was a time when Summer, Qrow, Tai, and I were considered to be the strongest team to come out of beacon academy some considered us to be the number one hunter team in remnant when the truth is we were tied for number one because; of Minato, Kushina, Ghira, and Kali I get the feeling my daughter and nieces will soon take our titles. The mere thought that someone could take the titles Summer, Tai, Qrow and I held should've pissed me the hell off but, knowing that it would be these girls made up for that by about a lot it wouldn't even predispose the already untimely situation that we find ourselves in and to be honest I'm happy that they're going to take our places so, it's almost time to go if I know Asuna we'll be leaving soon.

The look on her face said it all and then some and knowing that Ruby had lost her mother as well I knew for a fact that Ruby might have chosen to follow Asuna on her own if she were given the chance or opportunity to do just that so, to prevent this from happening. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of Asuna moving around and the rustling of a bag that I knew she was packing and getting ready to leave that I made my move waking Yang and Ruby while calling Tai and Qrow to inform them that by the time they returned we would be gone so; they wouldn't be shocked because; of how quickly the plans have moved forward in the small amount of time that I have had to gather everything we needed.

Now it was just a matter of time before we all got up and left though I had a feeling that she would leave while the sun was down and that was something I had prepared for early on so, it wasn't a matter of if she left just a matter of when because; her actions show she would take things far enough that somethings she'd do might just shock others. Wondering what the hell could be going on made a lot of things confusing for Yang and Ruby but, knowing that I had everything found out and taken care of made this all the better because; now I wasn't just aiming to train my daughter now I had to finish Asuna's training as well so; looking back on things it's going to take some time before we truly find how this could be done to our benefit.

It wouldn't be till nightfall that my senses would alert me that Asuna was up and on the move while everyone was still asleep or at the very least she had thought we would be I suppose I should disabuse her of that notion? The fact is she might have gotten a head start on us had one part of her outfit not made a sound while she left through the window because; of that it was decided that we would be waiting just out of sight of the garage she had built and in the original garage we had on our own modes of transportation. I decided that I would go and wake the girls and let Asuna get a head start because; I had a feeling that she would know we were coming with her just as I know she realized that we had followed her on the days she made her preparations the only thing I could think at the time: _'Kushina trained her well' _on that same note I had a feeling that we would be running into the daughter of kushina's team mate Kali.

_I guess I just didn't know how right I would be nor just what would bring these two face to face only that it would be legendary._

**~Asuna 3****rd**** person~**

There are many things I can accuse people of and somethings are better left unknown the fact that they thought they could follow me and I wouldn't find out was one for the record books though, they also seemed to have forgotten that I know exactly what kind of colors that they wear religiously that _and _Yang's bright blonde ass hair gave them away the minute they passed through the sun.


End file.
